If Music Be the Food of Love, Play On
by Hodgeheg
Summary: Small drabbles written and inspired by songs I'm listening to, depicting various feelings of the members of SPR's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the songs. **

Me Gustas Tú, by Manu Chao

There were a lot of things that Mai liked. There was sleeping- who didn't like that?- and dancing in the rain, singing in the shower, hot chocolate, the smell of the tea caddy where she kept teabags for Naru's tea and short flirty skirts. However, the thing that she liked the most was her work. It wasn't the cases that she liked the most, or even the sense of accomplishment that came with helping a spirit move on. She liked the fact that at work, she had her family. She liked that she could walk in and there would be people looking out for her and supporting her.

Knock Knock, by Lenka

Since Gene had died, Naru had felt like he was floating. Gene had been the one who had understood him more than anything, and now that he was gone, Naru was drifting around on his feelings. So he locked them out, refusing to deal with them. And then, somehow, someone had wormed their way into his life, knocking on the door that had locked out his feelings. And, ever so slowly, that person was unlocking that door. At first Naru had been reluctant to let them, but now he was willing, in his own little way, to let Mai unlike the door. After all, she couldn't have been knocking any louder.

Hear Me Now, by Hollywood Undead

Masako watched as Naru, ever so slightly, smiled at Mai. She watched as they slowly walked through the park, the October sunlight filtering down through the trees and illuminating the two of them. A knot of something tugged inside of Masako's stomach, and she felt tears prick at her eyes. She had known that Naru had never loved her, and that he only went out on the dates that Masako instigated because of the blackmail that Masako used, not because he wanted to.

And knowing that hurt.

However, there was one thing that Masako could see. And that was that Naru was happy. And, no matter how broken her heart was, that was all that Masako wanted in the end.

Young, by Hollywood Undead

Many of the spirits that Gene, when he was alive, had met knew that they didn't belong in this world. They knew, mainly, that they were dead and that they needed to move on. It wasn't that they didn't want to, it was that they couldn't. For some reason they were tied to the living world despite knowing that they didn't belong there.

When Gene found himself tied to the living world after he had died, he had tried, oh he had tried, to move on. He had visited medium after medium but for some reason he had never been able to move on. It wasn't that he wanted to move on, no, but he knew that he didn't belong in the living world.

In The End, by Linkin Park

No matter how many spirits they helped, there were always at least ten more waiting to be moved on. And, sometimes, it was exhausting. They tried so hard to help spirits move on, but in the end they couldn't help everyone, no matter how hard it was to admit that. To be honest, they weren't really sure why they did it in the first place. They rationalled that it was to help the spirits, but in the end it was a job. And a job that would never, ever end, no matter how hard they tried.

Bring Me To Life, by Evanescence

Masako was aware that Naru was going out with Mai. She hadn't been told, as such, but the body language between the two of them was obvious. Masako continued to try to get Naru to date her however, because that was how they rolled. And it made Masako feel dead inside. She wanted so desperately for someone to come and save her, to bring her to life.

City, by Hollywood Undead

Naru had felt some sort of sick satisfaction as he watched the house burn in the Urado case. He watched as the house burned down, taking the ghosts with it, and he had felt that some sort of justice had been brought to those that Urado had killed. He and the other members of SPR had stood and watched as the house had burned down, and he could tell without looking or speaking that they felt the same as well.

Don't let Me Fall, by Lenka

Mai was happy to give Naru everything she could give him and more. Which, to be fair, was mainly a lot of love. But she asked for one thing in return; that he would catch should she ever fall. As long as Naru was always by her side, through thick and thin, then Mai would love him unconditionally. And Naru was happy to be simply with Mai, quietly supporting her in his little ways. The only thing that he asked of her was that she never leave him.

Guillotine, by YADi

Mai and Masako had come to some sort of unspoken agreement. They had agreed to let go of their verbal weapons against each other, instead turning on Naru, to the rest of SPR's amusement. They both had come to some sort of agreement that they were angry at Naru for making them love him, for the fact that they had both fallen like guillotines. And they were either going to rise again, or take Naru with them. Because it wasn't fair that Naru could make them fall for him. It wasn't fair that their love was like a guillotine.

Pretty Fly for a White Guy, by The Offspring

Yasuhara was someone known throughout his campus at University. All the guys wanted to be him, and all the girls wanted to be with him. Mai was often subjected to various glares by people that Yasuhara knew when they went out together- not dating, never dating, but the people on Yasuhara's campus didn't need to know that.

So when one girl refused to go on a date with Yasuhara, said ghost hunter was confused. When the girl in question was asked why, Yasuhara then spent about twenty minutes laughing, hard. Because the girl refused to go out with him on the grounds that he was already dating Mai. And then later, when visiting the offices, he had told Mai.

Oh how they both laughed.

When You Were Young, by The Killers

When Ayako was young, she had fantasised about someone coming to sweep her off her feet, like in the fairy tales. However, as she got older she realised that reality was a lot different to fantasy, and the fairy tale playing out in her head shattered into a million pieces. She realised that there was going to be no Prince Charming to whisk her off and marry her, and she would never become a princess.

However, a certain knight did come along, in the form of a sandy haired bass playing monk. Ayako was confused; she had long since let go of her dream, yet here was a Prince Charming coming to whisk her off into the sunset. And although she was dubious at first, Ayako allowed him to. Because she had found the ending to her fairy tale, even if it wasn't what she had expected.

Moves Like Jagger, by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera

Yasuhara had moves like Jagger. Anyone who had ever gone dancing with him knew this. It was sometimes quite terrifying to watch as he flung out his moves in the middle of the dance floor, but it served its purpose and more often than not he was surrounded by girls by the end of the evening. This further fuelled the suspicions about him two-timing Mai, but as Mai was often with him most girls didn't seem to mind.

**A/N: Okay, so I've seen a few of these on the Ghost Hunt fandom. And I liked them and wanted to have a go. So here we are, about an hour or so later. I guess in the middle the drabbles get a little depressing but they cheer up a bit at the end. *cough* entrance of Yasuhara *cough***

**Anyway, this will be updated when I have severe writer's block, like for example now. Oh, and when I find more music… otherwise it's all going to be Linkin Park , Lenka and Hollywood Undead! XD If you saw a song that you haven't heard before, then go and check them out. They're all on my favourite's list on youtube, and I favourited them because, in my opinion, they're all really good.**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

I**A/N: I don't own Ghost Hunt nor any of the songs.**

Pain, by Three Days Grace

Sometimes Masako felt masochistic. Every time Naru pushed her away, she held closer. It was like a game, one that neither could win, and she was trapped in a world where happiness didn't exist. Masako didn't even feel love for him anymore; it was more that she didn't want to feel nothing.

Glory, by Hollywood Undead

When Gene and Noll had originally exorcised the few ghosts and solved their very first paranormal cases when they were younger, they had often been asked why they had done it. They had come up with some sort of rubbish about how they were doing to help people.

But it was all a lie, for subconsciously the did it all for the glory of helping a spirit move on, for the glory of seeing people reunited with their loved ones, or the sense of achievement when they got rid of a particularly offensive ghost.

They did it for the glory.

When They Come For Me, by Linkin Park

Naru rarely thought about his death. Despite the morbidity of his job, it wasn't a thought that came into his head very often.

But when he did think about his death, he knew that there was no way he was _ever _going to be exorcised. He would stay as a ghost (probably) but he would never be caught by a paranormal investigation team.

Because, when they came for him, he would be gone.

L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N, by Noah and the Whale

No matter what happened to Mai, life went on.

When she was five years old and her father had died, she had mourned and missed him, but also got on with her life.

When her mother died when she was twelve and she became an orphan, she didn't let it faze her. Because she had promised her mother that she would live her life.

When Naru and SPR had crashed into her life, she had adapted around them.

Because, no matter what happened to her, life goes on.

Wish, by Nine Inch Nails, Performed by Linkin Park at Rock AM Ring

If Masako had one wish, it was that what she and Naru had was real. She wished that they had the sort of relationship that her schoolmates had with their boyfriends. She wished that there was something real and true between her and Naru.

Only the Young, by Brandon Flowers

When Gene looked back on his life, he often wondered. He wondered what caused him to do certain actions, and what other courses he could have taken. He wished that he could start over, erase all of his mistakes. He wished that he could be young again and break away from the future that he knew would play out if he stayed on the course he had. But in the end, only the young had that power, the power to break away from paths previously forged for them.

Breaking the Habit, by Linkin Park

There were several habits that Mai was determined to get Naru to break.

The first one was his habit of tea drinking. She _would _curb his addiction, even if it killed her. Because, as she knew, she could always come back as a ghost to finish the job.

The second was to get him out of his perpetual black suits. She knew that there were some colours that would look stunning on him, and she wanted to see them on him.

The third was the most important. This was where she broke his habit of clamming up and avoiding personal questions. She would get him to open up, otherwise he would never be alright.

24, by Jem

If Gene had been told that he had had twenty-four hours before he died, he wondered what he would do.

He would call his parents and talk to them, before telling them he loved them.

He would go to church, or some other place of worship, to get any sins absolved before he faced the afterlife.

He would have a _really _nice meal, and maybe visit his birth mother's grave, if he could.

He would call Noll, and ask him to promise that he would live free, and that he wouldn't blame himself.

But he hadn't. He hadn't been given twenty four hours. He had barely been giving two minutes. That was hardly enough time to do all the things he wanted to do before he died, to tie up any loose ends he may have.

Headstrong, by Trapt

Ayako was a very headstrong girl. She always had been. Whenever someone challenged her, she would argue them into submission.

And so when Bou-san had arrived in her life, she had expected him to back off, and not take her on. Because she was headstrong, the sort of person who ruled her life without anyone else's say.

But that wasn't what happened, and it left Ayako reeling. Bou-san hadn't backed down, and hadn't been intimidated by her headstrong tendencies.

At first this had angered Ayako. But then this changed to confusion; why wouldn't he back down? And why was she okay with that? Waves of doubt crashed through her mind, but Bou-san had shown her a way out. Now she could still be headstrong, but with someone who could take her on.

**A/N: See? What did I tell you? New music! Although all my music seems to be quite dark…. Ah well. I'm meant to be asleep, but I've been itching to write ALL DAY. So here you are!**

**Please Review! (And if you have any music suggestions, please let me know. I am constantly on the search for new music! :p)**


End file.
